Kazoku
by XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX
Summary: Kazoku. Family. That word meant everything to Sasuke and he will do whatever it takes to protect his wife and unborn child. AU SasuSaku. Warning: Some foul language.
1. Chapter 1

The effervescent glow of the luminous nightlife of Tokyo is a blinding sight. The streets were still teeming with life even at this late hour. Late night shoppers gathered in the closest convenience stores. Laughter boomed from bars filled with drunk businessmen. Footsteps clattered on the asphalt as they made their way to their desired destinations. Engines purred loudly from the cars and large trucks on the many streets. Like anywhere else, nightfall comes with a price. When darkness appears, so do the criminals.

An engine roared as it sped up the road, swerving around the other vehicles in its path. A siren rang not far behind the speeding vehicle. The driver let out a string of curses as he slammed harder on the gas. He made a sharp turn on the next right. The tires squealed and dark tracks were left in their wake. The flashing red and blue lights in his mirror made him panic. His second of fear was his undoing. Missing the red light, he nearly rammed into the side of another car. He swerved, missing the other vehicle by mere centimeters. Unfortunately for him the sudden movement added to his momentum caused the car to topple over. The driver groaned in pain as he tried to move, the sirens were getting closer by the second. His battered body managed to crawl out of the door just as the police pulled over. Quickly, he got to his feet, limping a few feet before collapsing. He could feel a presence standing over him, the click of a gun made him want to run.

"Don't move. Put your hands where I can see them," a dark commanding voice turned his blood into ice. He froze on the spot.

"It'd be wise of you to surrender quietly. I'm in no mood to play games with you. Your little stunt kept me from going home," the man was obviously beyond pissed, which in turn made the criminal want to piss his pants.

"Oi teme, are you done scaring the crap out of him? We need to take him back to HQ for questioning," a second cop joined the first.

"Hn, cuff him and put him in the car," and with that he turned his back to them and walked back to the car.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I can't guarantee he'll live long enough for interrogation."

"Geez, what crawled up your ass?" He muttered as he kneeled down to cuff the guy. He hauled him up to his feet and dragged him off.

"You better not cause any more trouble if you want to live."

* * *

The two officers walked down the halls of their division's floor. They stepped into the elevator and proceeded to the main floor. One was a handsome dirty blonde with azure eyes and a bronze complexion. The other had dark raven hair with equally dark eyes and a much paler complexion. The very definition of tall, dark, and handsome. The eerie silence was starting to freak the blonde out.

"Seriously Sasuke, what the hell are you so pissed about?" He asked as they got down to the main floor.

"I'm fine," was his curt reply.

"Good work Naruto, Sasuke," behind them their superior officer walked towards them.

"Hn."

"What else would you expect Kakashi? The teme and I are the best team there is!"

"Hai, hai. It's late, I'll see you two in the morning," and with that he went ahead of them. Sasuke followed him out.

"Hey, wait for me! What are you in such a hurry for?" Sasuke didn't answer him and continued to his silver Toyota Corolla. He got in and started the car up, the engine purred.

"I'm going home dobe," he sped off before Naruto could say anything.

* * *

By the time Sasuke got home it was already past midnight. He could feel the guilt eating away at him. He quickly kicked his shoes off and called out into the silent house.

"Sakura?" He got no answer and he expected that. He was about to head to the bedroom when he noticed a faint glow from the dining room. The sight he found fueled his guilt. His beautiful wife was hunched over the table, her head cradled by her arms. The faint glow came from two candles that had melt down to the last inch of wax. They illuminated her serene face. Two plates were full and untouched, same with the cutlery. He could still smell the delicious scent of his favorite meal. He felt like such an ass. She waited for him for who knows how long, only to be disappointed. The meals had gone cold hours ago. He stepped closer to her, brushing her lovely pink hair away from her face. The simple gesture stirred her from her sleep. Her soft green eyes fluttered open and when they met his she smiled sleepily at him as she rose from her seat.

"Sasuke, you're okay. I was worried when you didn't come home." She embraced him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder. Breathing in his familiar scent. His arms came up to return her embrace.

"I'm fine. God, Sakura I'm so sorry. Something came up last minute and-"

"I understand Sasuke, I'm just glad you're okay," she pulled her head back to look at his guilt stricken face. He had no reason to be. His career was demanding and she understood that. He appreciated her understanding, but to him it felt unfair for her to put up with all this and be okay with it.

"No, this is not okay. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to make up anything Sasuke."

"I missed our wedding anniversary."

"It's not like you did it on purpose," he sighed and leaned his forehead against hers, eyes closed.

"I'm going to make this up to you. You deserve it for putting up with all my shit lately."

"I really don't mind Sasuke. You didn't forget about it and that's all that matters to me."

"But it matters to me. I stood you up too many times for me to remember."

"...Eight times but that's not the point."

"The fact that you remember tells me that you are bothered by this."

"...Maybe just a little, but-"

"Just let me make this up to you."

"Okay," her reply was a little reluctant, but she had to admit, she missed spending time with her husband. They've both been pretty busy lately. Sasuke with his cases and Sakura with the hospital. They've only seen each other briefly in the morning and then at night they were too exhausted to do anything except cuddle and sleep. That's why they were looking forward to their anniversary together, but it didn't go as planned.

"I'll start with dinner, let's eat," he pushed back down into her seat.

"But it's cold and no longer fresh," the side of salad was visibly wilting.

"I'll reheat them," she watched him take both plates to the kitchen behind him. He popped one into the microwave and waited for it to finish. Sakura got up and went behind him. She embraced him from behind and nuzzled her face into his lean back.

"I've missed you," she mumbled softly, tightening her hold. His larger hand grasped hers, thumb running back and forth over her knuckles.

"Aa, me too." They stood there, enjoying each other's company. The beeping of the microwave broke the silence around them. Sasuke took the plate out and put the other one in. He passed it to Sakura, telling her to go eat first. She did what she was told, but waited for him to come back before she started eating. They ate while they talked about their day and whatever else they could think about. Sakura didn't care what they talked about, she was just happy, unbelievably happy, to be able to sit down and spend time with Sasuke again.

"I have something for you," his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at him with confusion and childlike curiosity. He reached into the side of his jacket and pulled a long box. The navy blue color clashed with the blood red ribbon securing it. He handed it to her, watching as she stared at it for a moment. Slowly, she tugged the end of the ribbon, unlacing it from the box. Inside she found a necklace. The chain was silver with a smooth texture. Hanging on the chain was an uchiwa, the Uchiha family crest. The pendant was also silver and encrusted at the top was an icy, blue aquamarine. It was cut to perfection into the shape of a crescent, representing the top portion of the Uchiha fan. Sakura was awestricken, the piece of jewelry was beautiful...and must have cost a damn pretty penny, seeing as it was custom made.

"Sasuke," she didn't know what else to say.

"Look at the back." She did and what she saw brought a smile to her lovely face. Engraved on the back was a sweet little message.

~Aishiteru Sakura~

-Sasuke

"Thank you Sasuke. I love it," at this he smiled.

"I know I don't say it as much as I should, but I'm trying."

"I know you are, but I already know you do. It sounds more special when you say it less though." Her hand reached for his on the table and gave it an affectionate squeeze. He returned her gesture, his dark eyes softening. He always thought she deserved better than him sometimes, but he was too selfish to give her up. He couldn't imagine a better life without her. Sasuke never thought he would end up with this future. He never planned on marriage, much to his dear mother's dismay, but then Sakura came into his life. They met in college. Their encounter was an accident—the greatest accident of their lives—that was a bit painful on Sasuke's side. She had accidentally poured her hot coffee on him when someone bumped into her. He could still remember how panicked she look. She was apologizing profusely while wiping his flinching face with her handkerchief until he grabbed her wrist. Stopping her hand and mouth, only for to start apologizing again. He'll never admit that the embarrassed blush she had was, dare he say it, cute. After he told her he was fine she insisted on buying him coffee. He took her offer seeing as that what he came to get, only to have some flying at his face. They sat and talked and talked and talked, surprisingly on his end. He found out she was younger than him by three years. That surprised him, she had to have skipped some grades to be in the same year as him.

They saw each other every now and then at the same shop and gradually something more developed between them. They went out as much as they could, but most of the time they would silently study together, more so on Sakura's part. She would always have some gargantuan medical text to study from. If she had to study, then Sasuke was fine with staying quiet, embracing her from behind with his long legs framing her. He would just hold her while she mulled over one complicated, unpronounceable word over another like she was reading an interesting novel. There would be no noise at all except for the sound of paper moving when she flipped a page and their surroundings. Sasuke could remember the dozens of times he had drifted to sleep to the warmth of her body and her smell. His head would nuzzle into her smooth neck or soft hair. She made him feel so warm and content with his life, he didn't want it to ever end. After the first few times, he knew that he wanted stay with Sakura always. And so, on the day he graduated, he took Sakura out to a nice dinner and proposed to her. She had been surprised because she had thought he would be leaving her now that he could start his new life.

They rented an apartment in the city that was close enough to Tokyo University so Sakura could continue her education. They wanted to get a house once she was done. Sasuke was immediately put into the force to work alongside his brother and father.

Now here they are five years later in their own home. Sasuke, a successful police detective and Sakura, a talented young surgeon at twenty four.

"I have a surprise for you too," Sakura's words brought him back to the present. He gave her an inquiring look. She got up from her seat and approached him, smiling so widely, and took his hands in his.

"I had my check up today at the hospital." He was confused by this and worried.

"Is something wrong?" She shook her head, still smiling.

"I'm fine, more than fine," she started to tug one of his hands towards her and placed it on her flat belly.

"I'm pregnant Sasuke."

* * *

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


	2. Chapter 2

At first, Sasuke just blinked at what she just revealed, wondering if he heard right. When it finally sank in that he was going to be a father, he sprang out of his chair, almost knocking it over. A rush of excitement he never felt before made his body vibrate.

"You are?" Sakura's glowing smile was all the confirmation he needed. He came around the table to her.

"What are you doing staying up this late? You should be in bed!" He practically pulled her out of her seat and started ushering her to their bedroom.

"Sasuke! You didn't finish eating!"

"Screw that, we're going to bed. I'll clean it up in the morning."

"I can do that now."

"No, you're going to bed. It's not good for the baby if you're not well rested." Sasuke took her into the connecting bathroom to help prepare her for bed, even though she is completely capable of doing that herself and she told him so, but he ignored her.

"Sasuke you're being ridiculous. I'm pregnant not helpless," she whined when he tucked her in, although she had to admit, she loved it when he pampered her. He could be the sweetest little thing! Not that she would ever say that out loud in his presence again. She learned from that mistake.

"Just rest Sakura, we'll talk more later."

"You should rest too Sasuke."

"I will in a minute," he responded tugging off his tie and shrugging off his jacket. He stepped back into the bathroom to prepare himself for bed. When he came back Sakura was already out. He flicked out the lights and climbed in next to her, pulling her closer to him. She unconsciously cuddled into his warmth. He buried his nose into her hair and slowly drifted off, dreaming about his unborn child in the arms of his lovely wife. He couldn't wait to meet him or her.

* * *

Sakura woke to a stroking sensation on her abdomen. She breathed contently as Sasuke continued to caress her still flat belly. Her hand moved over his. His lips moved to her exposed neck and peppered kisses on her smooth skin affectionately. She suddenly lurched and sprang out of his hold. He watched bewildered as she made a mad dash for their bathroom. Sasuke quickly went after her. He found her on the cold marble floor, bent over the toilet bowl. The nauseating sound of the contents of her stomach splashing around made him flinch a bit. He shook it off and kneeled behind her, pulling her hair away from her face and rubbing her back when she heaved again. After five minutes of nothing, Sakura deemed it safe to get up.

"Feeling better?" Sasuke petted her hair and brushed a strand away from her slightly pale face. She nodded in response and turned to the sink to wash the taste of puke out of her mouth. When she finished, Sasuke came up behind her, pulling her to him.

"Do you have work?"

"No, Tsunade-sama put me on maternity leave since it's my first pregnancy even though I'm completely capable of working for a few more months," though he won't say it out loud, he was thankful Tsunade did that. The life of a doctor is extremely stressful and he didn't want her to worry about anyone except herself for the time being. Which is something she definitely wouldn't do if she kept pushing herself for the sake of others. Tsunade probably knew that.

"I'm sure you are, but she's just looking out for you," he said stroking her sides.

"I know."

"What do you want to do today?" She turned to look at him.

"Don't _you_ have work?" He shook his head in response.

"I have the day off."

"Oh. Why don't we go in to see your father and brother."

"Why?" Why would they go there when they could do something else together?

"I want to tell our families. I didn't want to tell anyone before I told you," he smiled just a little bit.

"Let's go. We can have your parents and my mother meet us there too."

* * *

After getting ready for the day and a few phone calls, they left the house and drove towards the police headquarters, which happens to be run by the Uchiha family. As of now, Sasuke's father is the man in charge. His brother, Itachi, is head of the homicide division, though they work on more than just homicides, with Sasuke working alongside him. Most of the police force is from the Uchiha family, but there are others who are outside the family. Like Naruto, Kakashi and a few others.

They just got out of the car when as obnoxiously fluorescent orange vehicle parked next to them and an equally obnoxious blond came out of it.

"Yo teme, what the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me you're going to spend your day off at work, that just takes workaholic to a new level. Not like you have much of a social life anyway." Naruto let out a loud laugh at the end.

"Shut up dobe. I'm not here for work. Come on." The last part was directed at Sakura, who Naruto finally took notice of. With a gleeful shout of her name he engulfed her in a bear hug that lifted her off the ground. She laughed in response.

"So what are you guys here for?" He asked when he put Sakura back down. She took Sasuke's hand in her as they proceeded to the elevator.

"Family matters," Sasuke told him as they both pressed the buttons for their destinations.

"And you didn't invite me? I'm hurt teme!" Sasuke sighed. He couldn't deal with this right now. Was it so much to ask for one day without anything to do with Naruto? Apparently it was.

"We'll tell you and everyone else at another time," Sakura said to him when the elevator doors opened at his stop.

"Fine, but it better be today. You know I can't sit still when something's up," he quickly said to them as the doors were obstructing their views of each other. Sakura looked up Sasuke.

"Should we invite everyone out?"

"Better that crowding around the house. I'd rather not have Naruto and Kiba in the house at the same time again," he grumbled out. The last time they hosted a get together, the two idiots ended up breaking a chair, shattering a vase, and smashing their window. All from dancing around in a drunken stupor. It was hilarious seeing the two hanging off each other at first until they started falling over and crashing into things.

"Good point. Just nowhere with seafood."

* * *

"Sasu-chan, Sakura-chan! It's been so long!" Mikoto, Sasuke's beautiful mother, came up to them the minute they entered and hugged them both. She gave Sasuke a little pinch on his cheek, which he turned away from and scowled lightly.

"It's good to see you too, Mikoto-san." Sakura's parents came up to her and they exchanged hugs and greetings. Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair from behind and ignored his dear brother's glare while he went up to give his sweet little sister a hug.

"Alright, why have you called everyone here you two?" Fugaku may have sounded stern and commanding, but he is happy, as happy as he can get, that his family is around and getting along just fine.

"We wanted to tell everyone something," Sasuke replied. He looked down at his wife, waiting for her to tell them, but instead she paled and bolted for the bathroom connected to Fugaku's office. He went in after her. Everyone else followed and crowded at the doorway. The site before them made the other women in the room whisper excitedly.

"Sakura dear, please tell me you're what I think you are and not just feeling sick," her mother said when the nausea subsided and Sasuke helped her off the floor. Her daughter gave her a tired but affirmative nod. The two mothers squealed and gave the mother to be an excited squeeze.

"We're going to be grandparents!" They started chatting animatedly, asking Sakura questions from how she's feeling to when the baby is due. Then Mikoto and Mebuki got really into it, already planning a baby shower and nursery for their unborn grandchild. The men talked amongst themselves. Kizashi gave Sasuke a hearty pat on the back and Itachi teased him a bit while ruffling his hair again.

"It'll be some time in October."

"Oh, this is so exciting! Can you believe it Fugaku? Our first grandchild!"

"Yes dear." He is excited, who wouldn't want to be a grandparent. His wife continued to talk with Mebuki about taking care of their grandchild and pinching its pudgy cheeks when he or she arrives.

"Hey, I want to care for my child too. When do I get to if you two plan to hog all that?" Sakura pouted, but she is glad that she would have plenty of help when needed.

"Of course honey, you can never keep a child away from its mother, but just let us have some days, as many days as possible," Mikoto said to her pleadingly.

"And let Uncle Itachi have his days too," Itachi added.

"Just don't do something stupid Itachi," Sasuke warned.

"That's my line otouto. At least I have some experience with babies, I took care of you when you were born. Though I have to wonder what happened, you were much cuter back then."

"Shut up. Maybe it was because of you," and the happy family continued to talk on and on until Fugaku thought it was time for Itachi and him to get back to work. The rest of them left the two men to their work and then went their separate ways. Sasuke and Sakura's mothers promised to help if they ever needed anything before they took off to their respective homes.

"Promise me that we won't leave our child with either of our parents for too long. He'll be spoiled rotten by the time he's one," Sakura said to him on the car ride to the restaurant their friends agreed to meet at.

"Agreed. _He_?" She smiled and rubbed the spot where their child grew.

"I have a feeling it's a boy. I hope he looks like you."

"Why?"

"You were such an adorable child, I hope he's going to be just like that. It's way more appealing than getting my large forehead." Thank god she grew into it.

"Sakura, your forehead was fine."

"Don't lie, it was _ginormous_!"

"Fine, but I liked your forehead."

"And that's why I love you, but I still hope he doesn't get it." He took one hand off the wheel and engulfed her dainty hand in his big masculine one. Both of them really couldn't wait for their little bundle of joy to come into the world.

* * *

**It's really hard to tell people you're pregnant without being repetitive. **

**I didn't want her to keep saying "I'm pregnant to everyone.**

**Happy late 4th of July!**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


	3. Chapter 3

After telling their large group of friends about their little surprise, Sakura was pulled to one side of their giant table by the girls. They squealed, laughed, and hugged. Sasuke, on the other hand, was jabbed and joked at by the guys. He really wanted to knock Kiba's light out when he elbowed him again and made a crude comment. Naruto immediately called dibs on being godfather as did Ino about being godmother to which both of them got a "hell no" courtesy of Sasuke. Who knows what those two blond idiots would do to his child. They would need to get a babysitter to supervise them.

"Why not?!" Naruto whined as he sprang out of his seat. Hinata pulled her husband back down.

"Dobe, I can't even trust you with my phone number what makes you think I can trust you with my kid?"

"That was one time and I apologized!"

"You sold my number to a random girl, who gave it to a bunch of others. I couldn't sleep for days without someone calling me or texting nonsense to me." Those messages were in all caps with emoticons and hearts after every sentence. Some of them were quite disturbing. The calls were just as bad. The minute he picked up they wouldn't shut up, he didn't know when they found time to breathe through their pointless monologue. He never found out either because he hangs up the minute he hears a squeal. He's pretty sure they didn't even notice that he was gone until they ask a question they never get an answer to. Sasuke had never been more afraid to look a his phone in his life. He had to set different ringtones for the people he actually gave his number had hoped it would pass after a few days, but after a week his patience wore thin and he changed his number. During that week he ignored Naruto altogether, which was hard considering he slept in the bed right next to him. For most of the day he would avoid Naruto by going to class, but once those were over he would hide out in Sakura's room. Not that that last part was a bad thing. And the cherry on top, she didn't have a roommate. No crazy obsessive girl to deal with and, even better, no interruptions.

They were still in the first stages of their relationship so they were still all lovey dovey. Which meant lots of cuddling and hand holding and the occasional make outs that got pretty frequent when the week ended. Good times, very good times, except for when his stupid phone would go off every minute.

"I needed the money and again I apologized!"

"Then maybe you should've gotten a job or at least cut back on your stupid ramen," Naruto gasped. Sasuke didn't know which one shocked Naruto more, the fact that he called ramen stupid or the fact that he told him to stop eating so much of the junk that would probably kill him.

"Ramen is not stupid!" was his clever response to the insult to his favorite meal. Sasuke snorted in return. Dinner went on with much laughter and shouting. They were such a rowdy crowd that the staff almost kicked them out. Luckily, they left before they could piss anyone off.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sasuke came up from behind Sakura, pulling her to him while looking over her shoulder. It's been three weeks since they found out about the pregnancy and Sakura is finally starting to show. His hand gently caressed the tiny swell of her stomach.

"Welcome home," she twisted in his arms to peck his jaw. At least she wasn't in one of her moods right now. For the past three weeks, they spent early mornings in the bathroom with the toilet. Throughout the day Sakura would go through a number of mood swings. She would be angry then sad, then overly happy and affectionate, and then the cycle would start over again. Most of the time her anger was directed at Naruto, because he didn't think before he spoke, and

Sasuke, because he and Naruto wouldn't shut the fuck up and stop fighting.

"You're shopping for the baby already?" Sakura had a baby catalog in her hands. There were multiple shots of different cribs and mobiles.

"I have nothing better to do now that I'm off work. I'm going to design the nursery and everything!" Her excitement was clearly shown. He stroked her sides and then took the catalog from her.

"At least let me handle the crib. My mother probably has my old one. She should have the bedding too."

"No, I want to make the bedding. My mother did it for me and I loved them, it made me happy that she would take the time to hand make things for me instead of buying them." Sasuke's gaze softened. He's sure their son will greatly appreciate the love his mother was already giving him one day.

"Alright, tell me if you need any help. I'll call my mother about the crib later. For now, I have something for you." He took her by the shoulders and led her to the kitchen.

"What is it?" Her curiosity was peaked.

"Something that will keep you from getting bored." Sakura squealed in glee like he thought she would. On the kitchen table was a little feline feeding from a dish set out for it. It was white with black tipped hind legs and tail. One ear had a patch of black and its eyes were a deep contrasting blue. Its legs were short, but that small imperfection didn't deter its cuteness. Sakura ran up to it and scratched behind its ears. The kit responded by leaning into her hand and purring.

"Oh you're so adorable!" She picked the little cutie up ad cradled her with one arm. Her free hand petted and played with the energetic kit. She was so soft, like a fluffy blanket.

"My cousin gave her to us," Sasuke came up to them and patted the kitten's head.

"Really?"

"When he found out about the baby he insisted. Said she would be good company and that her breed is very friendly and affectionate so safe for a child as well."

"Well aren't you the perfect little package," Sakura held her up to her face and nuzzled their noses together. The kit mewed and licked her nose, which made the woman giggle and swoon inside.

"What's her name?" She asked Sasuke while cuddling the sweet fur ball who purred up a storm.

"Chizuru."

"Chizuru-chan," she tested the name on her tongue and broke into a smile. "It's perfect, just like you," she cooed into the kit's soft fur. Chizuru pressed her furry cheek into Sakura's face and rubbed up and down, loving the amount of affection and attention she's receiving.

"Oh thank you Sasuke, I love her," she set Chizuru back on the table, where she went back to her meal, while her new owners embraced.

"I finally have a theme for the nursery now!"

"Hm?"

"I was deciding between cars or dinosaurs, but now I want to do cats. What do you think?"

"Hn." He was fine with whatever as long as it made her happy. Better than being at the receiving end of her hormonal rage. He does like the idea though. The Uchihas are cat people. They are quiet and not as much of a hassle compared to dogs. Sasuke had his fair share of cats in his childhood and he loved them all. They were who he went to when he didn't want to be around people or when Itachi wasn't around to play with him. He always went to bed with at least one of them cuddled up to him.

"Let's go get some stuff now," she was excited to get started. She took Chizuru's empty dish and splashed some water on it, she'd clean it later. Picking up the full kit, she grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him to the door.

* * *

**Chizuru-chan is a munchkin kitten. Don't know if one of****her description actually exists, but I can dream.**

**If anyone was interested to know, Sakura is in her 3****rd**** month ****so it's some time in May.**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


End file.
